


The Vagabond

by mthrfkrgdhrwego (universalchampbalor)



Series: Character Prose Poetry [4]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Poetry, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 13:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13811811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/universalchampbalor/pseuds/mthrfkrgdhrwego
Summary: I'm demonkingfinn on Tumblr! Come bug me!





	The Vagabond

He was formed  
out of pain and fury,  
fueled by blood and vengeance.  
He was darkness,  
death personified.  
He’s something  
more  
than human.

It wasn’t always like this.

He wasn’t born a monster.  
He was born a small child,   
deep in Georgia.  
A true Southern Gentleman   
until he broke.

No one knows what caused it.   
Some say it was the death  
of his wife and children;  
others swear it was  
him killing his parents  
that started it.  
A select few say  
that he chose this,  
this life run by  
chaos and madness.

He was known as  
The Vagabond.  
He never stays   
for more than  
a month with one crew.  
Never longer.

He never stays  
because he never needed to.  
Other people made him  
weak,  
made him  
vulnerable.

Then he met the Fakes.

They were a wonderful group.  
Run by a madman,  
they became his home.  
He only signed on for   
one job.  
It was supposed to be simple;  
an in and out kind of thing  
where he was just extra muscle.

Then he signed on for another job.  
And another.  
And another.  
Until he essentially  
became one of them.

He doesn’t feel  
quite as broken anymore.  


**Author's Note:**

> I'm demonkingfinn on Tumblr! Come bug me!


End file.
